


Wonderfilled

by psocoptera



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Trade, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/pseuds/psocoptera
Summary: As it turns out, a Double Stuf Oreo is just the right height to hide an engagement ring.





	Wonderfilled

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from [this commercial for Oreos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V1-qbHbuNBU).
> 
> I wrote most of this back in January 2017, just rediscovered it, and have forgotten whatever reason I had for not posting it back then. :)

As it turns out, a Double Stuf Oreo is just the right height to hide an engagement ring.

It's a spur-of-the-moment idea - Alex is sitting in his kitchen contemplating the little box, how heavy it seems for how little it actually weighs, and he's broken out the Oreos because he's maybe possibly having a minor freakout and he needs something more reassuring than the avocado smoothie on his food plan. The box almost seems more ominous than the ring, the ring is easy enough to imagine on Will's finger but the box is, like, a chasm he has to cross first to get there. Does he get it out before or after he starts talking? Should he kneel? Don't people sometimes, like, drop them in wine glasses or something? They don't drink a lot of wine.

On a whim, he takes the ring out of the box and sets it on one of the Oreos. It's just the same thickness as the filling. And then he's untwisting the Oreo and wiggling the ring down into the filling before he's really thought about whether that's a good idea. The Oreo breaks, but luckily not the ring - the tungsten is supposed to be impossible to scratch, but not shatterproof - but it's like he's possessed, he has to see it work now that he's thought of it, and so he breaks three more Oreos before he thinks to scrape out a circle with the tip of a kitchen knife to get it started. He spins the ring in slowly until it's nestled perfectly, top flush with the filling, and cleans away the displaced bits of filling with the knife. It never would have worked if he had picked out something with a big stone, but the inset diamonds don't stick out at all, and with the top cookie placed back on, it looks like a totally normal Double Stuf. Alex, in sudden alarm, places it Very Carefully down on the table before he accidentally bites into it or something.

Is he really doing this? Will does like to twist open his Oreos. It sounds much more fun to hand him some cookies and see what his face does when he sees the ring than to figure out where to stage a scene with the box. He could just... hand them over in the car... they always end up having their big relationship conversations in the car somehow... He picks out two more Oreos and bundles them up into a twist of aluminum foil, the special one in the middle. He puts the rest of the package away, in case this doesn't go as well as he's hoping. Although Oreos may not be enough in that case.

Alex can't even picture that though. All he can picture is Will's smile. He would do this even if he had to use the intimidating box. But this way is better, sweet and funny and they'll get a story they can tell their friends.

(He drastically underestimates how many people will ask "why didn't you use a Swedish Fish Oreo?" and think they're being clever. Damn Nabisco and their limited edition novelty flavors. But new flavors will come along, and people will forget, while Will is his for life. So... he figures it worked out okay.)


End file.
